Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and desktop computers, e-readers, etc., employ one or more input devices for entering text input. Among these input devices are keyboards, touch screens, other input surfaces (e.g., digitizer) and even microphones for speech-to-text applications.
Commonly there are assistive technologies implemented for correcting or modifying user input automatically in an effort to provide automatic assistance to the user in the form of minor corrections or modifications/additions to the literal user input. For example, most applications now include some form of spell checking functionality, which in some forms auto-corrects commonly misspelled words without further user input. As another example, often the entry of two space character inputs (e.g., while typing on a keyboard) is followed by an automated placement of period character input at the end of a preceding text string. A further example includes supplying the correct contraction for a word form, e.g., “its” versus “it's” or “they're” for the literal input of “theyre”. Often suggestions are provided or supplied for correcting words rather than automated correction thereof.